Slowly Smothering
by TwinKoi
Summary: Forced to find their way through the Television World, Souji and Yosuke discover weird side effects to the heat and steam of the sauna realm. WARNING: Yaoi/Slash/Smut.
1. A Little too Close

Once sucked into the television world, any sense of normality was washed away by the strange environment and its inhabitance. The castle they ventured through to save Yukiko was weird enough, with the invisible audience of shadows watching their every move. But this sauna; weird could not even begin to cover it.

At first, it made Souji's skin crawl. Kanji's shadow was just too much. The voice, the loincloth, that ridiculous hue of pink on his cheeks. It didn't help with the sauna's oppressive atmosphere. The air was thick and heavy with heat and humidity, it hung around and settled in his lungs, making it a struggle breathe.

"Man! What is wrong with this place? That can't be Kanji! And why here?" complained Yosuke loudly, reaching up to wipe the sweat beading on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You're such a baby!" scoffed Chie, rolling her eyes behind her glasses, "You're just uncomfortable, that's all."

"What does that mean? Some...g-gay guy doesn't weird me out!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you all fidgety and sweaty!"

"Because it's really hot in here! Duh! Right, partner?" Yosuke gave Souji a pleading look to back him up here.

Souji nodded and furrowed his slivery brows, blinking at the two girls who looked surprisingly comfortable despite the situation. "Isn't the heat bothering you two?"

"Hmm? It's a little warm in here...and steamy, but not overly so," explained Yukiko, flipping her long hair back from her face.

Yosuke and Souji shared a confused look, the heat bothering both boys visibly. _Weird_. Souji gave the other a shrug, telling him to just ignore it for now.

Pushing the strangeness to the back of their minds, they trudged on through the labyrinth of saunas, fighting off the shadows.

They turned back to the normal world when they were exhausted and running low on supplies. Once back in the electronic section of Junes, they went on their separate ways, vowing to head back in to find Kanji after class the next day.

As Souji turned to head out of Junes, he felt a hand close around his wrist for a brief moment, the contact making a knot tighten in his stomach. He knew immediately that it was Yosuke, only from his long fingers and the shyness of the touch. Turning to face the other, he pushed the odd feelings bubbling up to the surface down, locking them up for now.

"Hey, partner. Do you want a ride home? I think we're both a little more wiped than normal," offered Yosuke, smiling lightly.

Souji nodded, his limbs feeling heavy and sluggish from lugging around the huge katana through the heat for hours. He could read the tiredness in Yosuke's eyes as well, despite his smile. He followed the red headed boy out to the street, leaning up against the side of the building as Yosuke tinkered with the brake chain of his bike.

"This thing just keeps slipping. OW! Shit..." Yosuke mumbled under his breath as he worked, casting a nervous glance up at Souji.

"Take your time. I'm in no rush," he replied with a small smile, closing his eyes with a sigh as Yosuke continued to work at the chain. He honestly didn't think his legs would carry him home anyway.

"So...What do you think about that sauna?" asked Yosuke in a small voice, avoiding Souji's gaze this time.

Souji didn't even bother to open his eyes, "I'm not sure. That world doesn't make much sense anyway. Perhaps the atmosphere just effects us differently."

"Because we're guys?"

"...Could be. I'd rather not worry about it now."

"Yeah...right...HA! Got it! She's all fixed up!" stated Yosuke proudly, standing up from his beloved bike. He swung his leg over and motioned for Souji to get on behind him.

Souji pushed off from the wall and shuffled over to climb onto the bike behind Yosuke, wrapping his arms around the other's boy narrow waist. Yosuke smiled over his shoulder for a moment before propelling them along the street, weaving in and out of the back alleys to Souji's house.

In an act that Souji would later claim to blame exhaustion for, he laid his head against Yosuke's shoulder and let his body sink in against the warm, yielding body in front of him. If Yosuke was uncomfortable from the intimate closeness, he never once showed it. Souji prayed that Yosuke thought he just fell asleep, not letting himself believe for a moment that Yosuke might want this.

Souji didn't have time for feelings like this. His focus had to be saving Kanji. Not memorizing the sound of Yosuke's steady heartbeat. Or the warmth from his body soaking through his clothing. Or the musky sweet smell of Yosuke's sweat that clung to him from the heat of the sauna.

Swallowing thickly, he tried to clear his mind and calm himself; realizing that he was clutching tightly at Yosuke's shirt. In the end, Souji was fearful of scaring off his best friend with the new emotions and feelings raging within him. He was unsure if Yosuke would even consider having feelings for another boy. And now with the strange sauna and Kanji's shadow, this moment wasn't the right time to push his luck.

Yosuke brought the bike to a stop in front of Souji's house, grinning proudly that the brake chain actually stayed in place for once and didn't cause them to crash. Souji straightened out and sadly let his arms fall from around Yosuke's waist. Meaning to swing his leg over the bike to get off, he stumbled as he misjudge how tired he was, his legs feeling more like lead.

"W-Woah, careful there!" Yosuke cried out as Souji hit the pavement, scrambling off his bike as fast as he could. He rushed to the silver haired boy's side and knelt, placing a comforting hand on his back. "You okay?"

Souji nodded and sighed as he moved to sit, lifting his hands to inspect the scrapes on his palms from catching himself. Yosuke hissed and gently cupped his injured hands, "Do you need help? I can come in and-"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a scrape," Souji said firmly, removing his hands from Yosuke a little too quickly. The action left a hurt look on Yosuke's face for a split second, which Souji didn't miss.

"Y-Yeah, it's late. I should head home," Yosuke said with a forced laugh, helping Souji to his feet and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Um...goodnight."

"Night, Yosuke. See you in class," Souji said in a calm, cool voice to mask the emotions threatening to spill over at any moment. He rushed inside his house without giving Yosuke another looking, knowing it would be too tempting to linger around him.

Huffing out a dejected sigh, Yosuke climbed back onto his bike, pausing once just to see the light flicker on in the window he knew to be Souji's bedroom. Satisfied with knowing that the other was safe and sound in his room, he peddled his way home.


	2. Breaking Under the Heat

"Ready to go?"

The question rung in Souji's ears as he stared blearily down the long hallway of the sauna. The heat this time was near unbearable; the humidity settling heavily in his lungs. His school uniform jacket was stifling already and they just set foot in this bizarre world not a moment ago.

"Guys! Are you listening?" Chie barked from down the hall, somehow making her way with Yukiko. Both of them seemed perfectly comfortable.

Slowly, his silver gaze slid over to the boy at his side. Yosuke let out an irritated huff, reaching up to wipe away the sweat beading on forehead. Souji's gaze traced one of the beads of perspiration that Yosuke missed; following its path down the other's cheek, flushed from the heat, and down his neck, leaving behind a glimmering wet trail on his skin. Unconsciously, Souji licked his own lips, feeling a strange urge to lean over and taste Yosuke's heated skin.

"Souji! Yosuke!" Chie's voice scattered Souji's thoughts immediately, tearing his gaze from Yosuke in favor of the floor.

"Yeah...coming," Souji said in a low voice, heavy with a husky tone that unfamiliar even to himself. He could feel Yosuke's eyes on him, burning through his layers of clothing. It made him squirm, bringing a flush to his cheeks. God, what was wrong with him.

"Hey, you alright?" Yosuke whispered as he leaned in, placing a concerned hand on Souji's shoulder. Souji couldn't help but gasp softly as the other boy's breath caressed the shell of his ear.

"Y-Yosuke," his voice wavered softly, "I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine...you look...," Yosuke paused, Souji could hear the gulp the other took, "You look kinda hot and bothered."

A dry laugh escaped Souji's lips, "Don't be silly. Why would I be?"

"I dunno...maybe it's this place? 'Cause I know what I'm feeling right now...and it's not normal."

"You're just imagining things."

"No! I'm not!"

Before Souji could even think to react, he found himself pinned up against the nearest wall by the other boy. Their legs intertwined together, causing Yosuke's knee to press against Souji's crotch. Whether it was on purpose or by accident, the sudden friction and pressure was welcomed. Unable to stop himself, he pressed against Yosuke's thigh, making it known that whatever this was, he wanted it.

"What the hell are you two doing? Knock it off! Get off him, Yosuke!" Chie's yelled, looking as if she was about to race over and rip the two apart.

"Chie...go on ahead with Yukiko. I need to have a word with Yosuke," Souji said in a slow, firm voice to mask the lust settling like lead in his gut.

"Please, smack some sense into him!" Chie said with a roll of her eyes as she took Yukiko by the wrist and tugged her around the corner.

Without a moment of hesitation, Souji's hands snagged Yosuke by the hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Their lips crashed together in a mess of gasps and moans. The thigh pressed between Souji's legs applied more pressure, gaining a loud keening moan from the silver haired boy. Souji rolled his hips against Yosuke's thigh as he trapped the boy's lower lip between his teeth on a rough suck. Drawing a whimper from Yosuke, he plunged his tongue past his lips. Their tongues tangled together in a slick dance.

The heat was getting almost inhuman; sweat rolling down their backs, soaking through their school uniforms. Souji's hands found Yosuke's shoulders, yanking his jacket free from his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Yosuke's t-shirt was plastered to his body with sweat, the fabric nearly see-through. Unable to stop himself, wanting to feel Yosuke closer, Souji's fingers raked down his back, making the other shudder visibly. His fingers brushed over his hips as he curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt before roughly pushing it up. Caught off guard by the sudden jostle, Yosuke lost his footing. Breaking free from the kiss, Yosuke landed on the polished wooden floor with a loud thud and a groan.

Souji stood over him, drinking up the sight before him. Yosuke's face was flushed deeply with his hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks with sweat. His shirt was pushed up, exposing his chest and stomach; his skin shinning in the low light. Souji licked his lips as his gaze reached the other boy's crotch, letting a needy groan escape his lips. Yosuke's member was obviously straining against his pants; the bulge crying out to be touched.

"S-Souji...," Yosuke whispered in a desperate voice, his gaze studying Souji's face. With a smirk, Souji started stripping himself of his jacket and under shirt, letting the garments fall to the floor.

Yosuke sucked in a breath through his kiss swollen lips, arching his back off the floor, raising his hips pleading. "P-Partner...please, I need you."

"I can't resist you...not looking like that," Souji admitted with a chuckle. Kneeling down, he rested his hands against Yosuke's knees and started pushing them apart. He could feel Yosuke trembling against his palms, guiding his hands down his inner thighs warmly before settling between his legs. Leaning in, Souji pressed a firm kiss to Yosuke's lips before trailing kisses down his jaw line to his neck. Finding Yosuke's pulse, he bit down hard at his skin, earning him a loud yelp from Yosuke. He felt Yosuke's hips buck hard against his own as his arms came around his shoulders, holding onto him tightly. With rough, determined sucks, Souji left a rather large and angry bruise on Yosuke's soft skin, marking him as his own.

Yosuke hissed softly into Souji's hair, wincing from the stinging pleasure, only making the lust pool heavier in his crotch. He squirmed and bucked against Souji again, bringing their cocks together, separated by their heavy school uniform pants. The friction from the fabric was getting near painful.

Spurred on by Yosuke's movements, Souji scattered bitting kisses down Yosuke's chest and stomach, pausing only to delve his tongue into his belly button, until he reached the hem of his pants. With quick, deft movements of his fingers, Souji managed to get Yosuke's pants unzipped before he leaned back to tug them down with his boxers. Yosuke's swollen and eager cock sprung free, making the boy gasp and throw his head back in relief to finally be free.

The blood rushed to Souji's cock so fast he was surprised he didn't pass out. Staring at Yosuke's naked body, he reached forward and gently brushed his fingers down the underside of his cock. A shudder ran through Yosuke's body, raising his hips to try and get Souji to touch him again. Pulling away teasingly, Souji made quick work of his own clothing, shedding all his layers to the floor. Swallowing thickly, he pressed up against Yosuke. Their skin warmed by the intense heat of the sauna around them. Instantly, Yosuke wrapped his arms and legs around the sliver haired boy, pulling him closer.

"S-Shit, Souji!" Yosuke cried out as their lengths slid together with ease, slick with perspiration. Yosuke's hands found their way into Souji's hair, tugging at the short strands as he rolled his hips up against his partner.

Souji's hands trailed down Yosuke's body slowly, taking in every dip and curve of his sides and hips. His hands slipped under Yosuke, groping at the full globes of his sweet ass, pulling a gasp from the boy beneath him. As he continued to grind his hips against Yosuke's, his fingers slowly slipped between those lovely globes, finding his puckered entrance. Yosuke flinched hard and yelped out; his fingers digging into Souji's shoulder blades in protest.

"H-Hey! Woah! N-Not there!"

Souji smirked and leaned in to press soothing kisses to the corner of Yosuke's mouth. "It'll feel good, I promise. You just have to trust me, okay?"

"I-I always trust you, Partner..."

"Then just relax."

His lips claimed Yosuke's again, giving him something else to focus on as he traced his fingers over his opening. Yosuke's hands trembled against his back as a whimper was pulled from his throat. Already slick with sweat, Souji started to slowly press a finger into Yosuke's tight, hot body. Yosuke tensed almost instantly, gritting his teeth with a whine as he pulled away from the kiss. He shook his head in protest, trying to squirm out from underneath the determined boy above him.

Before Yosuke could get very far, Souji forcefully grabbed his hips and dragged him back to him. With a dark smirk on his lips, he dipped down between his legs and took his length into his mouth. Yosuke let out a sharp cry, the sound echoing off the walls as Souji sucked up slowly just as he was easing a finger into him. With a hum, he swirled his tongue around the head of Yosuke's cock, pleased that his distraction was working. Yosuke let his head drop back against the floor with a dull thud; his mouth hanging open in a silent cry. His trembling hands tried to find something to hold onto, only leaving sweat marks on the glossy floor.

Running the flat of his tongue against the underside of Yosuke's length, he bobbed his head slowly, moving his finger in time with his sucks. Hearing the low groan from Yosuke, he took it as encouragement, taking the risk to ease in a second finger.

"O-Ow!" Yosuke hissed, peeking up at Souji, his face scrunched in pain, "Is it supposed to hurt?"

Releasing his length with a wet pop, Souji nodded, curling his fingers within him. "It will if you don't _relax."_

"Hey! It's really hard to do that with your fingers up my ass!"

Souji let out a snort as he kissed along the underside of his cock, "Now when you say it like that, it sounds so unsexy."

A tremble shook Yosuke's body as he sighed, liking the attention to his cock over the sting of the stretch in his ass. "B-Because it's not."

"You should see yourself right now….You're fucking hot," Souji replied, his voice dropping a few octaves with lust, his eyes wandering up the other's body slowly.

Yosuke's body flushed under his gaze, squirming slightly as if he could shy away from it. He gulped loudly as his heart raced faster, both turned on and frightened by this side of Souji. He nearly arched clear off the floor as Souji's fingers brushed against something within him that him feel as if he was struck by lightening. "Nnng! W-What…what was that?"

Souji answered with a feral smirk, pressing his fingers against the spot again. Yosuke yelped loudly, nearly sobbing with overwhelming pleasure, bucking against his fingers. Using his free hand to hold Yosuke down, Souji soothing pet at his hip as he slipped out his fingers carefully. Yosuke gulped loudly, licking his lips as he reached up to wipe at the sweat on his brow, weighing down his bangs.

Souji sat back and spit into his hand, reaching to slick his own length. He glanced up, meeting Yosuke's gaze, biting back a smirk as Yosuke flushed even deeper. The other boy's gaze kept jumping from his face to the hand working his cock. Souji bit back the urge to say something smart, instead crawling back between Yosuke's legs and gripping his thighs to part them.

Yosuke opened his mouth to protest but the second Souji's length nudged into him, his brain went fuzzy with lust. It all became a blur; just surrounded by heat and blinding need. They became a tangled mess of limbs, gripping at each other, seeking some sort of anchor. The sound of wet slaps and moans filled the air as Souji thrusted into Yosuke hard. Sweat rolled off their bodies, slicking the floor beneath them, making them slip and slide.

Yosuke was the first to reach his peak; clawing at Souji's back desperately as he cried out, tensing up around him and spilling all over his own stomach. He trembled as he clung to the silver head boy above him. With a growl, Souji managed a few more thrusts before spilling into him, only to slump against him wearily a few moments later. They both were gasping loudly, trying to catch their breath and making sense of what just happened between them.

The oppressive heat started to lift around him as a dark chuckle filtered through the air. Souji was the first to move, shakily pulling out of Yosuke with a wince and sitting up. "…We should probably go look for the girls," he said, eying Yosuke closely as the boy moved to sit with a grimace.

"Y-Yeah…Partner…w-what just-"

"Let's talk about it once we get out of here, okay?" Souji cut him off quickly, reaching for their discard clothing and getting dressed.

"O-Oh, right…," Yosuke muttered, feeling a bit dejected and rather sore.

Once they were fully dressed once more, Souji grabbed Yosuke for a quick kiss before slinging his katana over his shoulder with a smile. "Ready?"

A bright, overly large grin broke out on Yosuke's face, twirling his kunai around his fingers. "Right behind you, Partner!"


End file.
